ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Akio K850 (2007)
|manufacturer = |caption1 = The Toyota RAV4 as seen in Westover|max_speed = 124 MPH (200 KM/H)|0-60_time_(seconds) = 9.3s|engine = 2.4L I4|price = $15,500|revenue_/_mile = $428|job_xp_/_mile = 308 XP|num_of_seats = 4|drivetrain = 4WD|transmission = (Coming soon)}}The Toyota RAV4 (XA30) '''is a crossover in the Ultimate Driving Universe. It was revealed by Matt on the discord with a joke saying that someone will quit playing Ultimate Driving because of the car. The car was released after the Rebadging update, due to that it has a different name than it's real-life counterpart. Description The Toyota RAV4 was redesigned for the 2006 model year, using an all-new platform and was first unveiled at the 2005 Frankfurt Motor Show. The new RAV4 uses an Electric Power Steering (EPS) system. The third generation RAV4 is offered in two versions: a short- or a long-wheelbase model. The short-wheelbase model is sold only in Japan, Europe and New Zealand (diesel only in NZ), with the long-wheelbase RAV4 sold in Australia, New Zealand and North America. Since 2007, the extended-length RAV4 is also sold alongside its shorter counterpart in Japan as the '''Toyota Vanguard, albeit with a revised front-end body work incorporating a revised grille, bumper, bonnet and headlamps. When the larger XA40 arrived in 2012, the short wheelbase model was kept in production for the Japanese market and sold instead of the new version until 2016. Japanese models went on sale in 2005 at Toyota NETZ dealers. The 3-door was dropped in the beginning of 2007, leaving Toyota without a mini SUV until the 2009 Toyota Urban Cruiser, which is sold in Europe, North America (as the Scion XD) and Japan (as the Toyota IST).24 The XA30 series RAV4 was sold in Japan until July 2016, where the XA40 is not to be offered. Toyota discontinued the Vanguard in November 2013 in favour of the redesigned XU60 Harrier. As the RAV4 continued to grow, it became expensive to own in Japan due to the exterior dimensions and engine displacement placing it in the upper tax bracket as defined by Japanese government dimension regulations and annual road tax obligations. It is also the first generation of RAV4 to be offered in regular (for Asian and European markets, dropping the spare wheel from the rear) and extended (for North American and Australian markets) versions. The extended-length RAV4 is larger by 21% in interior volume from the last generation and now has an available third-row seat for children (in North America and Japan only). The RAV4 can still be had in either front-wheel-drive or all-wheel-drive in North America and Japan; however most countries only sell the all-wheel-drive version. In 2008 (for the 2009 model year) RAV4 was given a mid-cycle refresh in some markets, featuring a number of changes, including an all-new four-cylinder engine, and a redesigned front end and tweaked rear end. The Limited model gets a different front grille and bumper cover from other models. The Sport model features a bigger spoiler and red badging along with an option on the V6 model to have a rear door without the externally mounted spare tire (run-flat tires are used on this model). New features/options include turn signals integrated into the side mirrors, backup camera (with monitor built into rear-view mirror), satellite navigation, smart keyless entry, a push button starter, a multi-function instrument cluster display, etc. Much of the interior remains as before. In 2009, it was also the first time for the Canadian market to have a 2WD model sold in Canada. In 2011 (for the 2012 model year) the RAV4 underwent a light facelift. The vehicles were built in Toyota's Tahara, Aichi assembly plant, and under contract by Toyota Industries in its Nagakusa, Obu, Aichi plant. Beginning in November 2008, vehicles for the North American market were built in the Toyota Motor Manufacturing Canada Inc., Second Plant. Beginning in March 2009, Chinese models began production by Tianjin FAW Toyota Motor Co. Ltd. in a joint-venture plant in Tianjin, China. In 2015, the XA30 series RAV4 was awarded the WheelsTV pre-owned vehicle of the year title. Gallery RAV4Rear.png|Rear end of RAV4 RAV4Color.png Issues * (PATCHED) The rear seats of the RAV4 didn't work. Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:4WD Vehicles Category:I4 Powered Cars Category:4+ Seater Vehicles Category:Crossovers Category:Japanese Vehicles Category:Toyota